Tamer Silversmith
by elven-john
Summary: A boy travels to the digital world, and there falls in love.


Tamer Silversmith  
  
  
  
Once there was a boy named Henry Silversmith. He was just about the average sixth-grade kid, but one thing got in the way of that. He loved digimon. He spent all day playing digimon games, collecting the trading cards, and all those kinds of things. There's just one problem with all this. No one else in his neighborhood liked digimon very much. So he didn't really have many friends. He spent all his free time chatting on digimon web sites and other things of that sort online. Then one day, every thing changed. A change so huge, it turned the entire course of his life.  
  
It all started one day at school. They were in class and from his left Rodney Williams tapped Henry on the shoulder, "Note from Taylor," and he gave Henry a note. It said, "I think I figured out who invented math a million years ago. Our teacher! HA HA!!" After reading the note, Henry thought for a few seconds, then laughed a little weirdly in side his head. He didn't usually understand many of Taylor's jokes. Under this "hilarious" joke, Henry wrote, " Yeah, and guess who loved work enough to make us do it at home? Ted, of course!" Not a very good joke, perhaps, because this was somewhat true. Ted was the kind of guy who got upset when he got an A minus on the toughest math test Henry had ever taken (he got a C and celebrated the whole rest of the day). Nobody knew this until later, when he was class president. Taylor was going to be president, but he got sick the day when every one gave their speeches. Taylor had actually convinced the principal to stop giving homework to the class if he was president. But he was sick, and wasn't allowed to be voted for. So they still have homework. Taylor read the note when he got it, laughed quietly, and shot a rubber band at Ted. Before Ted could tell the teacher (whose name was Mr. Vicro, by the way) this, Rodney raised his hand, made his face purple (that was a special talent he had, he could make it practically make it glow in the dark) and told Mr. Vicro he needed an escort to the nurse right away. "Ted, since you're the only one done with the assignment, could you take Mr. Williams here to the nurse, please?" "But, Taylor." began Ted. "Now please, Ted," and the discussion was closed. Rodney always did know a few good ways to get people out of trouble. Unless the trouble is five hundred feet tall, but we'll get into that later. About an hour later Rodney came back. He sat down, picked up his pencil, gripped his head and asked to go to the nurse for head ace medicine, because making his face purple (and a bit green) hurt. Of course he couldn't, because he was just at the nurse. So Rodney just put his head down and slept. Henry was just turning to page two hundred thirty four of his History book when he saw a flying dragon blast fire into the room. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he yelled and ducked under his desk. "Um, what are you doing?" asked Mr. Victro. "But, the dragon, it blew up the class room, didn't it? How did we survive?" "Henry.. Are you okay? I think you should go see the nurse," said Mr. Victro. On the way out of the classroom Henry heard Vicky Anders whisper to Alexandria Bishop, "Isn't he supposed to be in one of those special schools for crazy people?" At the nurses office, Mrs. Peterson said, "Well, I don't see any thing wrong.Does you're head fell hot?" "No, I feel fine.just fine.." Then Henry fell into a deep sleep.  
  
During his dream, Henry was dashing at some garden wall. There was this kid, a boy, maybe twelve or thirteen. Next to him was a girl about the boy's height and age. He had some devise in his hand and a.a.a digimon card! As he slid the card through a side of the devise (some kind of digivise, Henry realized) A digimon appeared! It looked like Angemon, but he, or it, or what ever, was black. Henry heard the boy mutter "We didn't used to use the card game in my day, the digivises had all the power." Then Henry woke up. He looked around. He was at home. He realized he was shaking, so he lay down and tried to sleep again. When he woke up, he heard the table being set for dinner, so he rushed out to help. He set out the cups, the forks, and the napkins; the plates were already there. Then his mom came in the dining room. "Are you feeling alright dear?" she asked Henry. "Yeah, I'm just fine, but my back does feel weird." Henry's mom looked at his back. "Oh my gosh! Where did you get this burn all down your back?!" Henry didn't want to make his mom think he was crazy, but he knew how the burn got there. The dragon. He just knew it was real, now more than ever. The only thing that bothered him was, whey was he the only one who saw it? Henry just made something up. "Me and Taylor where playing around at lunch, I tripped backward and I guess I burnt my back from sliding. Sorry." After that, Henry's mom brought out the dinner and they all ate. "So," Henry's dad asked in the middle of dinner, "Anything interesting happen at school today?" "We had that huge dodge ball tournament today," answered Henry "Did you're class win?" "Yeah, and I got in fifth place in my class. Rodney got third, and, of course, Taylor got first." "Wow, sounds like you had a good day then." Henry just answered, "Mm hm" and it was over. But what he thought was this, "Good day?! I got barbecued by a flying dragon, and nobody saw it but me!" But of course he didn't want his own father thinking he was a total nut.  
  
The next day was another weird one. Actually, it was even weirder. Henry was walking to the park. As he was entering the park, he felt really cold. "Brrrr.it's cold. But wait, it's really close to summer.I guess it was just the wind. But it could only be this cold if it was cloudy or something, but it's real sunny." Henry decided that the whole dragon experience had really shaken him, and now he was going crazy. Henry walked to a tree and started climbing it. When he got to the top, he looked at the sky, just as it started to snow. "Okay, that's sure weird," said Henry. "Yo! Henry! What are you doing up in that tree?" Henry looked down to see Taylor and Rodney looking up at him. Henry jumped down and asked, "Why do you think it's snowing? And it keeps getting colder." "Well, you know what a mess us humans have made of the Earth, maybe it's some freak of nature problem," replied Rodney. "How come you're not smart in class, but out here you suddenly know about the Earth's problems. I bet you even know how to fix them," said Henry Then the whole park was caught in a full-fledged blizzard.  
  
"Guys? Hey, Taylor! Rodney! Where are you two?" Henry was just now adjusting his eyes to the light. "We're right here, what happened?" Rodney's voice came from behind Henry. Henry turned around and saw the top of the tree he had been climbing. "What? How did the snow get so high? Oh, it's so cold!" "Rodney and I pulled you up the tree, and you just fell of. The snow just kept rising." Then Henry said, "Oh, my head, what happened?" "Some branch hit you in the head and you were out cold," said Taylor. "Hey, guy's www.what's that?" Rodney said shaking. "Probably nothing. Oh my gosh! What is THAT?!?!?" said Taylor. Then an eye stinging cloud covered the whole park.  
  
Henry covered his eyes. "Hey, guys! Where are you?!" Then the fog (or what ever it was) cleared. Henry was alone in the park. Well, he thought he was. He saw a glowing creature walking toward him. "Hello, Digidestined. Tell me, where are your two companions?" The creature was acting like it knew Henry, which freaked him out even more! "Are. are you. g.gonna eat me?" asked Henry. "HA! You are a fine joker; I give you that, Digidestined. But do, please tell me, I need to see all three of you." "All three of me? You mean Taylor and Rodney? And what are you calling me?" Henry was very confused. "Okay, one question at a time. First, yes I meant those of which you speak, this Taylor and Rodney. But they are running from this place, I sense it now. And next, I called you Digidestined, because that is what you are, a digidestined. And you haven't yet asked this of me, but I will tell you, my name is (at this point he grew even taller and looked stronger) Ancientgreymon. And I am here to give you this. You will need it on your quest." Then Ancientgreymon started to glow green. And an ominous sphere grew out of no where. It went onto Henry's hand, and out of it came. "Your D-Tector." Ancientgreymon told Henry what it was called, not what it did. "Good-bye, Digidestined!" "Wait! Don't go! Are you a digimon or what?!" Then a huge black shape came out of the trees, smashing them down. "I see you are the one I seek," it bellowed. Then Ancientgreymon blew a fireball at it, and it went away yelling in pain. Then Henry fainted. 


End file.
